With the proliferation of sophisticated communication technology, consumers demand a wider range of communication solutions to meet their increasing needs. One solution integrates voice and data in a single communication session. For example, existing call center technology supports voice/data sessions to deliver customer services. Typically, a customer engages in a voice/data session to receive a predefined service. A customer may dial a 1-800 number to place an order for clothing with a mail order organization, to trade stocks or mutual funds, or to perform some other suitable transaction. Often these voice/data sessions include a conversation with a live operator that can access data related to the service.
Many of these existing technologies use the same path to communicate both voice and data, which may require more sophisticated equipment at both ends of the communication link. Moreover, these technologies may only contemplate and support the provisioning of a single service. Furthermore, these technologies may not be adaptable to a mobile environment or configurable to provide a variety of data messaging and content in an integrated voice/data system.